


Cigarette Butts

by nb_santiago



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Cigarettes, Gen, dont be like Crowley, dont do drugs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-14
Updated: 2019-07-14
Packaged: 2020-06-27 22:13:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19798834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nb_santiago/pseuds/nb_santiago
Summary: Crowley does something in front of Aziraphale for the first time, Aziraphale is... surprised.





	Cigarette Butts

"What the hell did you just do?"

Crowley smiles from ear to ear. "Ex _cuse_ me, angel? Did you just--"

"You just _ate_ your cigarette butt."

"Yeah, so?"

"So? _SO?"_

"I do the same thing with gum."

"Yes, but thats /gum/, you chew that, you cant--"

"It all goes into my body, whats it matter? I just wanted to get rid of it."

Aziraphale stares at Crowley as if he's grown three heads. "You... youre supposed to throw it away."

"Yeah but there isnt a bin anywhere here and Im not gonna litter."

"Y--you-- youre a DEMON and you draw the line at LITTERING?"

"Its bad for the environment!"

"YOU JUST SWALLOWED A CIGARETTE BUTT!!!"

**Author's Note:**

> I post Good Omens art on twitter and instagram, follow me maybe! 
> 
> twitter
> 
> insta


End file.
